I’ll Never Leave You Alone
by MiKaNxNaTsUmE1996
Summary: It’s been 5 years that Mikan had her missions. Natsume and Mikan were having there mission again, Reo’s new “person” attack Mikan and she fell into the sea, then died....Will her most precious friends and family in the world move on without her smile?
1. The Mission

I'll Never Leave You Alone; I'll Be There Always Right By Your Side.

Summary: It's been 5 years that Mikan had her missions. Natsume and Mikan were having there mission again, Reo's new "person" attack Mikan and she fell into the sea. Natsume saw her fall while he was fighting with Reo's men, he was shocked. Natsume went back to the Academy, Persona saw Natsume walking alone. "She's gone" Everybody in the school heard what happen to Mikan. Will her most precious friends and family in the world move on without her smile or happiness? Will Mikan come back to the Academy? Or will Natsume find her?

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

Mikan Sakura, 5 years ago a no star student but now she was one of the top student and special star. She was also one of the beautiful, talented, kind girls in the academy. She change in the past few years, but her cheerful, warm, and gentleness doesn't change. Many boys admire her because of her care-free attitude. But thanks to her protective best friend Hotaru Imai, she doesn't have a boyfriend or experience to have a date with someone.

"Ohayou…" Hotaru greeted back and smile at her.

"So what are you doing?" she asks cheerfully. All the boys in their class have a drool on their face because of her. Hotaru glared at them and they go back with their own works.

"Studying…. How about you, are you done studying?" she asks.

"Yup! I've already study last night…" She said. Then two good-looking boys enter the room. The one has a blonde hair and blue eyes while the other one has raven hair and pair of ruby eyes.

"Ohayou Ruka, Natsume!" Mikan greeted the two.

"Ohayou Mikan… Hotaru…" Ruka blushes when he greeted Hotaru.

"Hn…" response Natsume.

"Why do you need to be so rude huh? Hyuuga!" Mikan said.

"Hn..."

'_You should thank that I love you so I don't intend to remove your alice…' _Mikan thought. (a/n: Mikan's alice here is nullifying and she can remove the alice of other people but she can also give it back)

Mr. Narumi arrives and starts his lesson. After 3 subjects, they start to have their breaks. Mikan was sitting alone under a cherry blossom tree; Hotaru wasn't with her because she was busy with her invention, when suddenly 3 boys surrounded her.

"Hey there, want to eat with us?" one of the boys asks.

"Gomene, demo I don't know you people…" Mikan said.

"Then if we introduce ourselves, will you come with us?"

"Demo you don't know me, so why do you bother asking me to eat with you?"

"Don't worry we know you already actually all the boys in the academy know you…" another boy said.

"_If I lost my patience with you people I swear you will be sorry…."_ Mikan thought.

"Gomene demo I can't…" decline Mikan.

"Come on we know that you want to come with us…" said the boy and force Mikan to stand. Mikan lost her patience and was about to use her alice when suddenly fire surrounded the two boys and the other one has fire on his sleeve.

"Huh? Where did this came from!" one of the boys shout.

"Take this off!" the other boy shout.

Then Natsume jump off the tree beside where Mikan was sitting.

"Hn..."

"Hyuuga? Gomene, we promise that we wont bother her again!" one of the boys pleaded. And then the fire was gone and the 3 boys run off.

"You know, I can take care of myself…." Mikan said.

"Hn... You should thank me for helping you." He said.

"I didn't ask for your help…"

"What a rude little girl…" he teas.

"Shut up!"

"Hn…"

Mikan stick her tongue out.

"See what I told you, your attitude was for little girls only so it is much better if I call you 'little girl'." Natsume said and smirk.

"Shut up!"

Then Natsume went off somewhere, to read his manga

"Natsume, where are you? Come out I need to talk to you. Please come out." Mikan said looking up at the Sakura Tree and kicking it too, while Natsume was sitting sleeping soundly with a book at the top of his head.

Then Natsume's manga fell and it landed on Mikan's head, she was not happy when the manga fell.

"NATSUME!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BAKA!!!!!" she said angrily with a furious look at him. Natsume saw what happen, he smirk.

"So I don't care, it wasn't my fault, it's yours because you kick the tree and my manga fell. So what do you want from me? Little Girl" he said coldly (as usual).

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME!! AND ALSO MY NAME IS NOT LITTLE GIRL, ITS M-I-K-A-N!!! YOU PERVERT!!!" she shouted.

"Huh… I don't care and now tell me what do you want from me?" Natsume said coldly.

"Oh, yeah I forgot, we have another mission again. Persona said we have to meet at the house." She said slowly.

"Ok, I will go now," he left Mikan alone "Come on slow poke we have to go." He said without looking at her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Natsume wait for me!!!!!" she shouted.

Then they arrived, Mikan was tired of chasing him and Natsume was not breathing heavy at all. They slowly went inside, Mikan was scared because it was dark so she hold Natsume's shirt. Natsume didn't mind at all because he was concentrating at where he was walking step by step.

"Welcome Mikan and Natsume," a voice came out of nowhere Mikan was scared she hold Natsume's chest and he did nothing about it "Now, you need to get a CD in the AAO headquarters, you have to be careful because there is a new boy in their team, his name is Satory, he is only 15 years old like you, his alice is dark alice, its can make the place all dark if he wants to but Natsume he can make your Alice disappear if he wants to but he cant controls Mikan because she has a nullifying alice." Persona said seriously.

"Ok Persona, See you later, we will come safe!" she said smiling at him. Natsume didn't say anything.

'_Mikan just be careful_' Persona thought to himself.


	2. A Simple Last Kiss and the Last Hug

I'll Never Leave You Alone; I'll Be There Always Right By Your Side.

**Chapter 2: A Simple Last Kiss and the Last Hug**

She donned her mask. Its carvings and markings were identical to Natsume's cat but in contrast to the black of Natsume's mask, hers was white and her mask was short, to her forehead to her mouth and Natsume is from his forehead to his chin. It was dotted with other markings; markings Narumi or Otou-san as she called him when no one else was around, said were to be of ancient power. Hopefully, some of that ancient power would rub off on her. Both teenagers sprung into the night.

"Natsume, when we or** you** go back to the Academy, can you go to my room, and get my journal, then read it? If you don't know where my journal is tell Hotaru she'll tell you where it is because I told her, ok?" she said seriously.

Natsume was shocked when she said 'when you go back to the Academy.'

"Mikan why did you say when I go back to the Academy not you? You know all the time we go back to the Academy together you know that." He said

"I just want to tell you that because I can copy people's alice and I touch John (John has the alice of reading people's future) and I saw my future. Now Natsume don't worry about me we have to do our mission, ok? And we have to take care of Satory." She said quietly

"Mikan be careful ok? If you're fighting with Satory, he is a dangerous ability type, like me. SO BE CAREFUL" he said worried

"I'll be fine don't worry, remember I can nullify his alice," Mikan looked at him with a worried look as if she's going to die in the fight "And I can do karate and I beat everyone in the academy except you." She said happily.

"Ok, I won't worry that much but don't fight with Satory ok? I'll take care of him while you fight with Reo's men ok?" he asks. Then he take off his mask

"Natsume no I won't listen to you, I can do whatever I want if I can fight with him or not it's my ……Mph"

Natsume grab her and kiss her as if that was their last kiss, Mikan enjoyed kiss that he made, Natsume break the kiss, Mikan open her eyes and Natsume look at her too.

"Hn…. You like me right? Because you didn't slap me or break the kiss." He said with a smirk.

"YOU IDIOT!!!!! YOU JUST KISS ME AND I TRIED TO GET OUT OF IT BUT YOU HOLD ME SO TIGHT!!!!" she shouted while Natsume is still holding her body.

"Hn…. Yeah right I didn't hold you really tight, I think you like "it" right?" he said with a smirk.

"Why you, fine, I like it when you kiss me but…" then Natsume kiss her again, Mikan was shocked and she close her eyes again, then Mikan remember about their mission then she break the kiss. "Natsume, remember we have a mission! Now we have to go and get the CD" she said. After the kiss, Natsume put his mask back again.

"Hn…Lets do that some day ok, Mikan? And I want to tell you something when we get back ok?" he ask Mikan emotionless.

'_Natsume, I'm sorry but I can't do that again with you, that will be my last kiss and a hug, I'm so sorry.' _Mikan thought sadly

"Ok, now let's go and get the CD!" she said cheerfully

Then they finally made it to the hid out, Mikan was a bit afraid because maybe she'll fight with Satory, she'll fall in the cliff and that will be Mikan's last kiss of Natsume, and she was happy whenever she was with Natsume, but she has to fight.

In Reo's place:

"Sir I saw Mikan and Natsume coming towards here" one of Reo's men said.

"Ok, now I have to talk to Satory, bring him to me!" he order

"Yes Reo, right away" the men said

Satory came in looking really angry

"What do you want from me?" Satory said

"I ask you to come here because there is going to be visitors coming here and they want to have this CD so you have to fight them, now Satory, this is Mikan Sakura, fight her first because she has the nullifying alice, this is her" Reo was holding of Mikan picture "So be careful she's the strongest one, no one in the academy beat her and she's a talented girl, but her weakness is the dark" Reo said coldly.

"Yes Reo I have to beat her first so I can fight with **Natsume**" he said happily.

Back at Mikan and Natsume:

"Come one Natsume, were here!" Mikan said happily

"Hn…now Mikan be careful ok?" he said

"Whatever, now lets go!" she said, she grab Natsume wrist and pulling him near a huge tree so they can see what's happening in the hid out.

"Now, Natsume lets go." She said

Mikan walk and saw one of the men she went forward slowly and grab the man's gun "Now tell me where is Reo or I'll take your alice" she warned him

"He's up there" the man pointing at the window.

"Natsume look at that window if Reo is up there." She said pointing at the window

Natsume climb up a tree and went he was up the tree he saw Reo and a teenager, like the same age as him.

"Mikan that guy is right Reo is there, now Mikan control that guy's alice ok?" he said

"Ok, I will." Mikan said and she put her hand up going towards the man "Please don't do please." the guy begging "Sorry sir I have to do this because I'm Natsume's partner I have to listen whatever he says when we have a mission, I'm so sorry." She said sadly then she touch the man's head and then the man fainted.

(_Oh…Yeah I forgot Mikan's name when she's in the mission is Star Light and Natsume's is Moon Cat but the some teachers call him Black Cat_)

"Star Light lets go now, or Persona will be angry if we are late." He said coldly

"Right!" she said cheerfully as she can because she knows that this will be her last mission and last smile at Natsume.

They went up the tree and they saw no one in the room so they went in silently, they look at the drawers and nothing was in there only papers, then Mikan went to the other drawer she saw the CD it says : _All about people's alice. _

"Natsume I found it!" she said cheerfully but quietly

Natsume's POV:

Wow! She's good at this, now we can go and I will tell her what I really feel, I'm so happy!

End of POV

"Moon Light lets go or they will come here!" she said

They ran out of the window they landed safely and they ran away or Reo, Satory and the Reo's men will come and get them.

While they were running it was beginning to get really dark Mikan was scared so she hold Natsume's shirt again.

"_OH NO! SATORY IS HERE! IM SO SCARED, BUT WAIT NATSUME IS RIGHT BESIDE ME HE WILL PROTECT ME IN THIS DARK PLACE." Mikan thought. _


	3. The Huge Fight n d Last Words of Mikan

I'll Never Leave You Alone; I'll Be There Always Right By Your Side.

**Chapter 3: The Huge Fight and the Last Words of Mikan**

"Natsume I'm getting a bit scared! It's so dark, and you know me I hate dark place!!" she cried.

"It's ok, I'm here, don't worry," he said. "Now do want me to carry you? Because you're scared, i'll run, now hop on."

"Ok, Moon Light, I will, but be careful because I don't want you to be tired of carrying me, ok?" she said calmly

"Hn… Star Light come on, lets go," he said coldly "or they will find out that were here"

Natsume carried her in a piggy back ride, Natsume was running with Mikan at his back, but he didn't feel tired at all, while Natsume was running he saw shadows, he was shock when he saw that.

"Star Light get down, I think Reo and his men are here and also Satory." He said coldly

"Ok, Moon Light, I'll fight Reo and some of his men and you will fight Satory and some of Reo's men too ok?" Mikan said worriedly.

"Ok, now Star Light lets go and fight" he said coldly again.

Mikan ran and went to Reo. "Reo you will never get me! I will kill you!" she shouted.

"Hn….Hahahaha! You will never get me! Guys get Mikan!" he shouted.

'_Hn... this will be easy I can nullify their alice, no I wont nullify their alice ill just do my karate skills' _Mikan thought

The men went forward but she didn't nullify their alice but she did her karate, ninja...etc. skills. The men were defeated in 5 minutes. Then she saw a teenager coming near her… it was... "Mikan, careful that's Satory! Coming towards you! " he shouted

When they saw some other men, Mikan turned to Natsume. Only eight of them. But their alices were deadly: water, fire, air, earth, lightning, spirit, ice and lava. All were dangerous but none could defend themselves against Mikan's nullifying Alice. As they used their Alice against her, the powers merely reflected off the barrier she created. When she got to them, she would use her karate skills and one by one, the ugly sound of bones cracking was heard. Mikan made sure that the most secret aspect of her Alice, Alice copying, was in use. Before all were killed, she had copied all eight Alice.

Satory came near her and he fight her, Natsume was busy fighting with Reo and his men. Mikan was still fighting him, and she saw that she was near the ocean; she was still fighting with Satory "Hn… you will never get past me! I will fight you until you die!" he shouted, Mikan was shocked, but she kept on going backwards, then Mikan was near the edge, to go on the sea.

"Natsume, good-bye, promise me you have to go to my room and get my journal and read it ok?" she cried.

"No! Mikan don't say that!" he shouted.

"Bye Natsume, and also promise me to be happy ok? And tell Hotaru that I said good-bye to her ok? " she cried.

"Hn…Yeah Mikan say good-bye to your boyfriend" Satory said happily

Then Mikan feel the edge, she smile and happy because she will be in heaven, to see her parents, but she'll miss lots of people in the academy and her grandpa, but she thinks that her grandpa is already dead so maybe she'll she her grandpa too.

"Bye, Natsume and I want to tell you something……. I LOVE YOU!" she shouted.

"Mikan don't go! Please don't leave me! Mikan no!" he shouted and tears were falling in Natsume's face "I love you" . Then Natsume heard the splash of Mikan falling. Natsume was shocked when he heard the huge splash; he was too angry that he fought the men and then he saw Satory coming towards him.

"Hi Natsume, can we fight?" Satory asked.

"No, lets do this some other time, if we meet again" Natsume said coldly without looking at Satory; he was too busy wiping his tears for the first time in his life.

"Fine soot your self; lets fight some other time," he said walking away in the dark "until we meet again Natsume Hyuuga."

"Mikan, why do you have to do this, I won't be happy without your smile," Natsume cried tears coming again, Natsume wiping his tears again, he can't stop crying until he saw Mikan's bright smile. "I want to hug you again and kiss you." He never felt this sadness before; this was his first time to cry.

(by the way...um...i like them to be Moon Light and Star Light... but when Mikan said bye bye he will be back to Kuro Neko is it the right spelling guys? tell me!!! and review!!!!)


	4. Returning Alone

I'll Never Leave You Alone; I'll Be There Always Right By Your Side.

**Chapter 4: Returning Alone**

"Hyuuga? Alone?" Persona questioned. Natsume removed his mask. Only his bangs hid what he felt inside. He tossed the thumb-drive to Persona and disappeared into the gates of the Academy.

Natsume tried as hard as his heart would let him to hold back the tears. The Cherry-Blossom tree's many pink flowers, frothy pink to dark scarlet, billowed lightly in the wind. So many nights, during which she couldn't sleep, she spent with him there, talking about all the subjects under the sun…even if he never listened to what she chattered on about.

"Natsume," a dull voice said, startling him out of his sorrowful reverie. He turned to see violet-eyed Hotaru Imai looking at him with curious eyes. "Where's Mikan?"

That name again. "Like I would know where that baka is," he snapped.

"Yeah, you'd know," she retorted. "I looked for her in her room but she wasn't there. I figured she would be with you under that Sakura Tree. But you guys weren't there. Then I saw you standing here like a moron. So, where is she?"

"I don't know!" he answered. He was half-lying and half-telling the truth. He knew where Mikan was and yet he didn't know. Turning on his heel, he ran onwards to his dorm. Nothing seemed real anymore.

Mikan is gone, vanished from their lives when she had just appeared from the bowels of happiness. No matter how annoying her voice had been, he had always looked forward to seeing her. No matter how much it pained to see her cry after he insulted her, he never stopped loving her. Wait…what was that he thought?

Love? He _loved_ Mikan Sakura? Annoying, chatterbox and hyper Mikan? Miss Mikan-always-thinking-about-food-Sakura? No chance…no way….

Then that tune he heard recently in Central Town played in his head. The insert song from the Disney movie Hercules: I Won't Say I'm In Love.

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no,_

_Give up; give in shake the grin you're in love_

_The scene won't play: 'I won't say I'm in love'_

No…it couldn't be…he couldn't have been that oblivious to his own feelings…it just wasn't possible. But…it was true. He couldn't deny it. He didn't just fall in love with Mikan Sakura, oh no, he had fallen head over heels, rolled down a mountain and jumped with joy for Mikan Sakura. But what he felt no longer mattered. She was gone and he had wasted three years of what they had. He fell to his knees and sobbed, the Sakura tree giving little shelter from the rain that began to fall. "Baka," he muttered mournfully.

Meanwhile…….

_Where the heck am I?_

A brunette lifted her head. It felt dizzying and throbbed with pain_. Oh, must be dead after getting thrown off that cliff. Natsume…I'm so sorry…_

"Awake?" a voice asked.

Mikan's brown head turned to meet Satory's cold blue gaze. Nothing was given away in those pools of ice. That was all it was…ice. "You," Mikan sneered.

"Hn….Mikan Sakura, you don't know what happen when you fell right?" he ask coldly.

"No, I don't know what happen to me when I fall, and why are you here, near the sea?" she ask.

"Hn….I saved you because I want to fight your lovely boyfriend" he said with a smirk.

"Why do you want to fight Natsume?" she asked again.

"Hn…..simple, he is the best fighter in the world and I want to fight him so I'll be the best fighter in Japan" he laugh

"Hn…..I beat him once, and I am the second best fighter in the world not you!" she shouted

"I don't believe you, you beat him!" he shouted with a shock face.

"Yeah that's right, I beat him once and I can fight 100 people in 4.3 minutes well I'm the best fighter girl in the world , but Natsume has the world record he beaten them only in 3.2 minutes, so he is the best fighter then me." She said with her tongue out.

"Now, I have to fight you if you are better than me" he order.

"Fine, but I think when we finish, you will give up" she warned him.

"I don't care, I just want to be the best fighter in the world!" he shouted. Then the fight begins.

**In the Academy**

Narumi stood in front of the class. His head hung low, his violet eyes reflecting a sadness no one had seen since the day Reo had taken control of Ruka (Second last episode of the anime). "C-Class," he said, choking on every word, 'I have an announcement to make."

Natsume recognized a sad voice coming from the front. Maybe, just maybe, this might actually interest him and take his mind off a certain someone. "As you know, Miss Sakura is absent from class today. But, we, the staff have come to stop at least one of our lies and tell you the reason.

His crimson eyes widened in a mixture fury and sorrow. He abruptly rose and left the room, gesturing for Ruka not to follow. He could listen to this tale all over again. He was sure that if he did, is heart was going to break.

Meanwhile, in the class room, the entire faculty entered class 3B. All the adults head hung low and Serina-sensei was sobbing. "I would like Imai-san to leave the class with Misaki-sensei for some…privacy."

The confused inventor followed the herbology teacher outside and soon, a choked scream erupted from the outside. Narumi-sensei turned back to the class. "While Imai-san deals with…a problem, I am here to tell you the truth." The whole class seemed to lean forward in anticipation.

"Sakura-san was, as you know, an exceptional student and well, we all saw that," he began. _Why does this sound like a funeral speech_, thought Ruka. He stopped petting his pet rabbit. "Well, unfortunately Mikan went on a mission. However in the process…she…" He stopped. He could go on no longer continue. Serina-sensei comforted him.

Kokoroyomi or Koko as his friends called him, read his thought using his Alice. The revelation was shocking. "Koko, please finish," Narumi-sensei said quietly, his sobs cutting in.

"M-Mikan…is…." Koko stuttered.

"Koko! Spit it out!" yelled Ruka.

"Mikan is dead!"

Silence reigned. No one could think or speak. Mikan Sakura, nullifier and all-time ray of sunshine, was gone from their world, never to return.

"The memorial is on Thursday and if some of you like, you may prepare a speech," Jinno-sensei finished. They finished and left the room in a sobbing heap. The tension in the room was cut by a huge sob.

"Mikan," Ruka stammered through his crying sobs.

Under the Sakura Tree, Natsume contemplated his thoughts. "Why didn't you protect her?" a cracking voice asked. He looked up and found himself staring at Hotaru Imai's red, puffy eyes. "Why didn't you protect Mikan from Satory Aroi?!! She was your partner, your friends and the one person who truly loved you!"

Her words knocked the wind out of him. She _loved_ him? She had returned his feelings without telling him? The baka! His bangs hid his crimson twins. Slow drizzles started. They mixed with his tears. He stood to leave. Hotaru threw herself at him. She began to punch his hard-as-a-wall chest. He remembered that Mikan had done the same thing.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Making my way down downtown,_

_Walking fast, faces passed and I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way,_

_Making my way, through the crowd. _

Mikan danced with Natsume. It was her second Last Dance and she loved every moment of it. He gazed into her wandering brown eyes and wondered how he ever agreed to this. But it amazed him all the same.

_If I could fall, into the sky,_

_Do you think time, would pass me by?_

'_Cos you know I'd walk a thousand miles,_

_If I could just see you, if I could just hold you,_

_Tonight…_

They sat under the Sakura Tree, savoring the last hours of the last day of the Alice Festival. "Hey, Natsume? Can I ask you a question?"

"Already did, Polkadots," he said. She pouted, not seeing the smirk that played on his lips.

"What would you do if someone told you they loved you?"

"Why would you care?"

"Just wondering .So? What would you do?"

"None of your business."

"Natsume, do you like me?"

"Why would I like someone as ugly as you?"

Tears filled in her eyes. She rose and started to punch him in the chest for no apparent reason. "You jerk! Damn you!" she practically screamed. "I… can't… believe… I… fell… for… you…." she whispered so that even Natsume couldn't hear her.

She rose, gathered her skirts in her hands and ran to fins solace. He watched her retreating figure with anguish.

**-End of Flashback-**

"I couldn't because…I was…too weak… I wasn't strong enough…" he whispered. "She didn't deserve what I could give her: a disaster of a life."

"So you let her die…" Hotaru whispered. She slapped him and hurried into the arms of Ruka, not caring who comforted her as long as she would forget what she felt. Cries of anguish erupted all around the school.

Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-sempai mourned for the loss of their cheerful little kohai. Class 3B was dissolved in tears and Narumi-sensei was inconsolable. So much sadness wafted through the Academy.

Soon, Thursday rolled around and all were dressed in black. Student after student, whether it be Middle School students or the High School division, they all gave their speeches for their loss. Even Sono Kaname, the High School student who had made all those soft toys came to give his condolences.

As a tribute to Mikan, the principals arranged for a special arrow-shooting ceremony. Every person who bought an arrow would tie a memory of Mikan to the shaft and shoot it. Then, when all had been shot, they arranged for Natsume to burn the flying arrows.

He sent his own up, to his beloved. Tied to it, was a Sakura flower.


	5. The Retribution

I'll Never Leave You Alone; I'll Be There Always Right By Your Side.

Chapter 5: The **Retribution**

Moonlight echoed the single silhouette of a creature. It wasn't completely human but it wasn't an animal. It features resembled those of a feline but its characteristics were certainly that of a human. The Black Cat was still in business.

Natsume Hyuuga, now four years older and still hurting, sprang into action, throwing his flames at those who dared appose him. Mikan's murder and funeral had set him back seven years on his old ways: moping around, fighting dangerous missions and skipping classes. He had one mission tonight to go to Reo's hid out, to see who is the get into AAO headquarters, retrieve information on the newest AAO member and get out.

**-That Night-**

Everyone in the Academy was crying, they missed their one and only Mikan...they were all crying for her, her fans were crying and saying in their mind that they will miss Mikan she will be in their hearts forever and ever also Permy was crying that she will miss her cheerful friend she can't regret it she does really like her as a friend. Hotaru can't stop crying for a day...she can't believe that her one and only Mikan was died by a guy she kept on shouting "WHY MIKAN!?!?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DIE?!?!? WHYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!" She just want to kill herself and be with Mikan in heaven and her sempai's were crying especially Tsubasa and Misaki and the other Special Abilities students can't think very well they can't stop thinking about their kohai, Mikan, everybody in the Academy is in silence.

But one person wasn't in her funeral, the first person who knew what happened to Mikan before she died, he was at the Sakura Tree crying shouting in his head "Why didn't i run and saved her?!?! Natsume your nothing to Mikan anymore, what the hell is wrong with YOU!!! your an evil guy...you shouldn't deserve to be alive!!!!" Then his palm was on fire, he didn't care he just want to see Mikan, he wants to see her lovely smile. "You baka why does it have to be you on the cliff? why? why? WWWWWWHHHHHYYYYYYYY!?!??!?!?!!?!?!??!" he shouted and everyone in the Academy heard him and they can't stand it they just want to so Mikan's smile, shes the only one who made the Academy go brighter, when she wasn't there they were lots of war against the teachers and students and now, Mikan died.

"E-ex-xcuse me all of you...they will be no speech for M-m-mikan, its too hard to for her love ones to go on stage and talk all about her...so, we'll just have minutes of silence and hope that she will be happy in heaven or wherever she is now," cried Narumi-sensei wiping his tears the other sensei came to help him calm down.

-Meanwhile-

"Hn...i can't believe this...you too strong for me...so...what's your name again? I want you to be in the AAO team, and I'm sorry that i underestimated , and i will introduce myself, I'm Satory, Satory Hinomoto.I am begging you, please be in the AAO team" Satory asked

"Umm...what do i have to do in the team? Try and destroy the Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice? Yes i will...i want to be strong but i will leave this AAO thing next year, i don't want anyone in the academy to know that im still alive"Mikan said, trying not to cry and then Satory hug her,

"Now, no need to cry, you'll see them when they're in a mission,so please, don't cry" Satory whispeard in her ears and Mikan was shocked then she went to the building.


End file.
